


Safe Haven (In Your Arms)

by LiteratureOrgasm



Series: Just Breathe [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: ...flungst?, Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, But prolly not, Collars, Come Marking, Come Shot, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Face-Fucking, First time writing smut woo!, Frottage, Hand Feeding, I might get better at tagging someday, I told you Imma make this a thing, Kneeling, M/M, POV Eggsy, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Service Domination, Service Submission, Silence Kink, Size Difference, Yeah. Flungst., not much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureOrgasm/pseuds/LiteratureOrgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after breaking down used to be so hard when he was alone. Time to show his Da how lucky he feels to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven (In Your Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Another early morning idea that wouldn't let me sleep.  
> [PirateShipRevenge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateShipRevenge) makes it not suck.
> 
> I own nothing. I just write these things for my own twisted satisfaction

The sunlight streaming through the partially open curtains draws a displeased grumble from Eggsy, an arm trying to lift to cover his face but halted by a solidly muscled weight across his chest. He is confused for just a few seconds before he remembers the night before. The memories are a bit hazy, like after one pint too many, Eggsy remembers finishing his mission debrief but the next thing he remembers is standing at his partner's front door. Everything from there is a wash of emotion and sense memory rather than visual. He went down hard the instant he knew he was at the refuge that Merlin's house - well, Merlin himself, really - had become since the time Eggsy had offered to blow Merlin almost a year ago, in an effort to shock him. He can't express even to himself how happy he is that he was turned down for a quick shag and offered so much more instead. 

The man beside him is still asleep, face gaining back some of its youth with the relaxation that comes from being able to sleep deeply instead of his usual habit of napping for short intervals. He resists the urge to simply snuggle in closely again, wanting to get up and give Merlin something for taking care of him. He still didn't fully understand it. Unconditional love from someone that wasn't Daisy. Sure, his mum loved him, but all adults expected something from people even if they care for them. So... to have someone that seemed only want to care for and protect him; it blew Eggsy's mind. He had a difficult time not constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop. Always wary of the moment Merlin would simply realize that he no longer wants this, no longer wants him. That Eggsy isn’t worth his time... or his love.

A careful shake of the head stops those thoughts, the reassuring weight of his collar grounding him before he can be pulled down into that dark place again. _I am not worthless. I am not... Dean was wrong_. He knew, he did, that he was worth so much more than a body to warm some trick's bed, but years of conditioning until it was instinct to think and expect the worst was so hard to forget. Merlin had shown him that his worth went beyond just the pleasure his body could give to others. That he is someone who is worth being treating like a human being.

Every moment they shared in the last seven months, since they had become official, as opposed to Eggsy just sometimes falling into Merlin's bed when his need for him overrode his stubborn lack of self-worth, was like some fantasy that he never wanted to wake up from. 

With a few smooth moves Eggsy is up and out of the Merlin’s arms without waking him, bare feet quiet as he pads out of the room in nothing but his collar. The walk down the hallway in the light of day is so different from the night before when he hadn't had the ability to focus on anything except Merlin's commands and his thrumming need to be free of the overwhelming anxiety that had been plaguing him for countless hours. The tastefully patterned hallway wallpaper rasps faintly against his fingertips until he turns into the comfortably small eat in kitchen lit quite brightly by the window above the sink. 

Luckily, the kitchen faces the windowless side of their neighbor's home, which allows Eggsy to walk about completely starkers whenever he wants to, without the risk of giving the elderly woman next door a case of the vapors. A chuckle vibrates in his chest, the sound nearly inaudible as Eggsy prefers to continue with the silence, even though he no longer feels so wrung out and raw, just seeking the peace that comes with not having to talk. 

He retrieves his apron from the hook on the wall next to the sink, the A-line of dark grey fabric draping against his front comfortably as he slides the neck strap over his head to settle on the back of his neck just beneath his collar and tying a nice little bow right above his backside. To say that he had been amused when Merlin presented him with a bespoke kitchen apron would be an understatement, however under that had been such a profound happiness and sense of belonging that he had cried - much to the alarm of the bald man who had spent the next few minutes just holding Eggsy and murmuring sweet words to calm him even though the tall man had no idea what was wrong with his young love. Pulling himself out of the memory takes a moment, but soon he has all the ingredients out to cook.

The soft boiled eggs, four rashers of bacon, and toast are nearly done to Merlin's preferred doneness when Eggsy feels two long arms wind around his chest and slightly chapped lips press warmly to the side of his neck, to which he instinctively reacts to by tilting his head to the side to offer even more of his neck with a pleased hum. The low timbre of Merlin's voice always makes him shiver and this time is no exception when his lover presses delicate kisses along his jawline between words.

"Decided ta make yur Da some brekkie, _àilleach_?" The fact that Merlin knows Eggsy still wants to hold onto the contentment that comes with this particular dynamic of their relationship makes Eggsy choke on emotion suddenly, having to swallow hard a few times to regain his composure. He leans back into the embrace, moving the last of the bacon about in the grease for a few moments more before scooping it onto the little grease draining rack and turning the stovetop off. As much as he likes the feeling of Merlin's hard cock against the small of his back just above his bare arse, he'd much prefer to be facing him. A smile curves his lips and Eggsy stretches up to wrap his arms around his Da's neck to peck a quick kiss against his mouth; gesturing with his head to the table and letting go. The huff that falls from his lips is amused at the swat one large hand gives his bum before the taller of the two makes his way to the table to sit down. 

The food is plated quickly on one large dish, everything still warm, and the kettle is taken off the heat so he can pour Merlin's favorite tea as well. Everything is set down, the cutlery already placed, as well as cream and sugar. Apron removed and hung up, Eggsy makes his way over, falling to his knees in one fluid motion onto the pillow to the right of Merlin's chair, gaze half-lidded and expression projecting his happiness quite blatantly. It is all he can do not to outright purr when his jaw is cupped so, so carefully. All that deadly power leashed and gentled just for him. 

"So attentive ta yur Da's needs, my little Eggsy. I cannae possibly imagine anyone else that coul' take bettah care'a this old man." 

A thumb slips over his lower lip to prompt him to open his mouth to take the piece of yolk dipped toast topped with a small piece of bacon; chewing with a pleased little hum as he rests his chin on Merlin's thigh. The food is soon gone, a cup of water held to Eggsy's lips which he swishes around before swallowing, licking his lips as he nearly vibrates in anticipation. His patience is rewarded not long after, Merlin lifting his hips to pull his pyjama bottoms down to mid-thigh to free the thick erection that hadn't softened even a bit over the course of their meal. 

Being released from the confines of the bottoms allows the flesh to curve naturally against his lower abdomen, a pearly drop of precum already falling from the tip to land in the sparse trail of hair leading down from his navel to the hair at the base of his cock. Eggsy loved to thread his fingers through those well-kept curls, delighting at the odd bits of grey shot through the dark color despite how Merlin grumbles about being old every time Eggsy did it. He scoots closer as soon as Merlin settles back on his chair and leans forward with closed eyes to press his nose into the crease where thigh meets groin, inhaling the heady musk of arousal for a few moments.

He feels a hand pet through his hair indulgently as he mouths at the skin, licking the salty tang of sweat caused by sleeping under a heavy duvet all night. The tip of his tongue trails along the sharp line that makes half the V along his lover’s stomach and hipbone, teeth leaving a red mark behind in the wake of his nipping, tongue darting out to gently lick the irritated spot to sooth it.

Merlin is silent as he lets Eggsy explore to his heart's content, except for the occasional hitch in breath or sharp inhale when teeth are added to the mix. When Eggsy is done mapping out the flesh from mid-torso to thighs with his mouth all the while studiously avoiding Merlin’s cock, Eggsy reaches up to tug on the waistband of the bottoms and rewards Merlin with a sunny smile as he lifts his hips so the material can be pulled down and off.

"Tha's a good lad. Now ge' ready, _bràmair_." Eggsy shifts closer and parts his thighs enough to allow the lower part of Merlin's leg to nudge between them, balls resting against his ankle and his cock rubbing along the side of Merlin's calf when he moves. The position places him perfectly, he can just open his mouth and take in the tip, just past his lips, tongue rubbing lightly beneath the head, making sure his lips are properly safeguarding his teeth. Eggsy's eyelids flutter shut on a soft, happy noise, that he would later exclaim was most certainly not a mewl, just as Merlin's hips begin a slow rock that feeds him inch by carefully given inch with each movement. Eggsy moans low in his chest as the tip nudges the back of his throat, the vibration from the sound drawing an answering groan from his lover that melts into a rough growl when Eggsy swallows around him several times. Slightly shaky fingertips tap his shoulders and Eggsy lifts his hands to rest on each of Merlin's thighs and he opens his eyes to make eye contact as he is spoken to.

"Remember, little one, if ye take yur hands off, it means red. Green, they stay. Yellow, squeeze. D'ye got it?" Eggsy barely refrains from rolling his eyes as he hums in agreement, but he knows how important clear consent is to his Da; even if he finds it amusing that the older man thinks it a good time to remind him with his cock buried to the hilt in his boy's mouth.

Heat shoots down his spine in a powerful rush, cock twitching against Merlin's calf the instant the hair at the back of his head is gripped just this side of painfully tight - _fucking perfect_ \- and Merlin begins thrusting himself into Eggsy’s mouth in long, powerful strokes without a hint of hesitation. Eggsy's eyes water slightly for a moment until he relaxes his throat enough to concentrate on building a rhythm of sucking and swallowing with each withdrawal and thrust inward.

At some point, Eggsy must have closed his eyes again because he blinks them open in an instant at the roughly voiced command of his Da and looks up, green eyes glazed and wide when they meet the pupil blown gaze of the older man. He stops swallowing to allow a mixture of precum and spit to build up in his mouth so that it trails down and drips from his chin, feeling pride at the wrecked groan his actions cause. He relaxes his jaw as much as he can while still maintaining a hard suction and whimpers as Merlin shifts his leg in silent permission, Eggsy's hips immediately starting a rolling grind that matches the movements of Merlin's hips to let him rub himself against the leg between his thighs. 

Merlin's other hand cups his jaw firmly, holding him in place without hurting and he begins moving faster, the flaring of his nostrils signaling how close he is. This only eggs - _heh heh_ \- the young man on and he puts his focus on rubbing and rolling his tongue against the thick vein on the underside of Merlin’s prick before hollowing his cheeks to the point that they begin to ache. His own hips don't stop moving, the steady drip of precum smearing against the hair of Merlin's leg and making the movements just a bit too smooth to provide the friction that Eggsy craves, but that is a turn on itself. That razor edge of almost being enough, but not quite there.

Powerfully muscled thighs quiver beneath his hands and Eggsy whines with his eagerness, knowing that he is about to get what he needs the instant he feels the stutter in the thrusts that were spearing into his mouth in such a satisfying way; the pulsing jerks of the thick flesh in his mouth forcing a throaty moan from the sandy haired man. He shifts into stillness, not a single part of him moving as Merlin allows the first few spurts of his release to hit hot and silky against the back of his throat, but then pulls out so that most of it hits his chin, throat and chest. And with that, the first jet of liquid warmth hitting his skin, Eggsy loses it with a breathy keen - the orgasm hitting him like a freight train and making him feel faint with the intensity of it.

Eggsy may have blacked out just a tad, because the next thing he is aware of is the warmth of begin cradled against a body much larger than his own and what seems to be French being crooned lovingly in his ear, but quite honestly, he is so far out of it that he can’t for the life of him comprehend much more than a few words every now and again. He turns his face to mouth lazily at Merlin's collarbone, grumbling with mock irritation at being moved around by the other as he is wiped down with a damp cloth; Merlin must have it gotten while Eggsy was insensible. 

Each gentle swipe against his sensitized skin feels like heaven and he may have let something to that effect slip out of his mouth if the soft laugh breathed out against his forehead is any indication. The sensation of his collar being moved around to make sure it’s clean makes an involuntry moan fall from his lips and causes his dick to twitch in a valiant effort to harden, but even Eggsy must silently admit that a month of not being touched had made his orgasm strong enough that even as young as he is, it would still be awhile before that ship could sail again. 

When the cleaning is done, Merlin makes a move as if to get up, but Eggsy holds him in place, looking up at him with a serious expression, brow furrowed. Merlin instantly looks concerned and Eggsy swallows thickly, looking down so that it can't be seen when his expression turns sly and he murmurs in a voice made raspy by their playtime.

"Da...?"

"Wha' is it, _àillech_?"

"Can we... watch Top Gear tonight?" Eggsy knows Merlin hates the show, but his ploy works and he is rewarded for his cheekiness by the sudden bark of laughter that bursts from his Da, warm pride swelling in his chest at being the one to startle him into making the sound. After a few minutes, the laughter stops and he looks up only to be met with a look of such fondness that it makes the breath stutter in his lungs.

"I see how it is, ye cheeky monkey. Usin' them big eyes ta work yur wiles, I'm onto ye." His 'scolding' is completely undermined by the affection Eggsy can hear in the words and he is drawn closer, to sit between Merlin's bent legs, bracketed in by the lengthy things in a way that makes him feel completely surrounded when he leans against that wide chest. The words spoken a moment later are muffled against his hair, but he hears them all the same.

"I dinnae think I coul' ever live withou' ye, _a chiall mo chridhe_. Never forge' tha'. Ye understan'?" Eggsy can do nothing but nod, pure joy overwhelming him enough that he has to bury his face against Merlin's neck and just... allow himself to be held like he craves.

**Author's Note:**

> *bràmair = sweetheart  
> *àilleach = beautiful/handsome  
> *a chiall mo chridhe = my dearest darling
> 
>  
> 
> All translations are a result of me bumbling my way through an English to Scottish Gaelich dictionary. Feel free to tell me if I messed up.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Prompts can be left in my Askbox on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/literatureorgasm) ! I could use the practice~


End file.
